


Сны

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: глубокий постхайнессен





	Сны

\- Как вы себя чувствуете?  
\- Не очень, у вас жутко неудобные кресла - Оскар размял затекшее плечо. - Но почему вы спрашиваете о моем самочувствии, а не о его?  
\- С господином Военным Министром все понятно, мы делаем все, что в наших силах и, думаю, скоро интоксикация пройдет и он вернется в сознание, - молодой врач рассеянно положил свежие результаты анализов в специально отведенный кармашек на кровати. - Но вы меня тревожите. Может быть успокоительное?  
\- Может быть он уже просто придет в себя? - Ройенталь саркастически задирает бровь. Ему не нужны лекарства. Ему хочется, что бы тот, кого он вытащил от терраистов наконец-то очнулся. Пусть он сам плохо спит. Пусть, закрыв глаза видит, вспышки выстрелов, узкий коридор, неожиданно активно сопротивление. Чувствует, как на плечи давит привычная тяжесть штурмового доспеха.  
Открыть глаза, не желая оказываться там снова. Легко помассировать бледную кисть тонкие пальцы. Ну же, приходи в себя.  
Потом, стоит откинуться на кресле, как снова выстрелы, комнаты, кажется их много, бесконечно много и он уже один бежит по коридору проверяя каждую, но не находя. Пусто, пусто, пусто, с треском вылетают двери, пол меняется с потолком, а за дверьми — пустота. Звезды, космос. Он бежит по мертвому кораблю, пробравшись в него через разодранное брюхо, и видит искореженные тела. Кислородная отметка перевалила за середину, скоро у него закончится воздух, а он никак не может выбраться, не может найти рубку. Снова коридор, бесконечный, с рядами дверей, он входит в одни, выходит через другие. Появляются какие-то люди, кто-то просто улыбается, кто-то смеется. Мертвые как живые и живые среди них. Снова выстрелы.  
Ройенталь вскидывается на кресле. Дурной сон. Вот же он, рядом. Нашли, вытащили. Это просто перенапряжение. Почему нельзя было отнестись как к обычной спасательной операции? И уйти спать на кушетку. Врач ведь предлагал уже несколько раз. Ничего страшного, просто наркотик. Все будет хорошо, никаких физических повреждений.  
А о том, как препарат повлияет на разум, врач молчит. Он не знает или боится дать прогноз. Обнадежить или наоборот?  
Снова прикрыть глаза. Сон необходим.  
Вот она, та самая, нужная ему дверь. Нужная, потому что заперта, и не открыть никак. Удар, еще удар. Грозный окрик одного из своих «Смотри по сторонам!». Чье-то лезвие отразило направленный на него удар. Пустая комната, и они вдвоем. Раскачивается под потолком лампа, как в дешевом фильме, давая зыбкий желтый свет. Шаг, еще один. Доспех невероятно тяжел или просто воздух становится гуще. Он идет, как сквозь воду, сквозь какую-то тягучую жижу, боясь моргнуть,чтобы не на мгновенье не выпустить из вида худую фигуру, привязанную к стулу. Белые пряди закрывают лицо. Кажется, их стало больше.  
Снова очнувшись Ройенталь так и не может разделить сон и явь. Действительно ли Оберштайн тогда улыбнулся увидев его, или это воображение и сон сыграли с адмиралом шутку?  
Добрый, улыбающийся доктор. Они все улыбаются. Ройенталь чувствует, как из вены выходит игла.  
\- Не волнуйтесь. Снотворное. Вы просто поспите.  
Ему не нужно снотворное, зачем? Все прекрасно и так.  
Ройенталь все-таки засыпает, на этот раз без сновидений.

Просыпаясь, Ройенталь слышит обрывок разговора.  
\- Но быть может вы могли бы приказать, чтобы он ушел. Поверьте, в присутствии гросс адмирала Ройенталя нет решительно никакой необходимости. - Слышно как говорящий замялся. - И он нервирует персонал.  
Хлесткий голос, который Ройенталь узнает из тысяч.  
\- Значит найдите менее нервных. - спустя секунду тон смягчается. - Это не тот приказ, который я захочу отдать гросс адмиралу. Если желаете убедить, попробуйте обратиться к гросс адмиралу Миттермайеру. - В голосе снова звучит сталь. - Но, поверьте, он ответит то же что и я.  
Окончание фразы Ройенталь не услышал. Говорящие ушли и легко было представить, как развевается плащ, от энергичной походки Императотора, и как семенит рядом маленький доктор.

Надо было знать этого человека хорошо, чтобы понять, что он очнулся. Руки напряглись и расслабились.Чуть резче втянул носом воздух, явно чувствуя больничные запахи, но глаза так и не открыл. Ведь неизвестно где он.  
\- Оберштайн, вы очнулись?  
\- Где?  
\- В клинике. Все в порядке. Фернер обещал подготовить полный отчет через двое суток.  
\- Я не вижу.  
\- Да. Врач говорил что-то, что они предпочли отключить протезы. Оберштайн. Они сейчас придут и выставят меня из палаты, но буду рядом. Вы слышите меня?  
\- Да.  
Интересно, Ройенталю послышалось, или господин Военный Министр действительно добавил: «Будьте».

**  
Так приятно, наконец-то обнять, прижаться грудью к спине. Кожа к коже.  
Дни похожи на бесконечную бурю. Они по очереди выходят из себя, раздраженно меряя дом шагами. Один, потому что не уследил, не предвидел. Допустил, в конце концов, и успел в последний момент, а ведь мог бы и не успеть.  
Другой — потому что еще не до конца пришел в себя. Начинает читать и почти сразу раскалывается голова, приходится отключать протезы и находиться в пустоте. Он раздражается, досадует на свою беспомощность. Информация устаревает быстрее, чем Оберштайн успевает ознакомиться, но все равно с упорством пытается нагнать ускользающее время.  
Хорошо, что когда один зол и взвинчен, другой — спокоен. Они уравновешивают, дополняя, друг друга. Вольно или невольно, помогая справиться с кризисом. Он пройдет. Ройенталь, найдя и покарав виновных, перестанет винить себя. По крайней мере столь активно. Обершайн придет в норму, и сможет работать как раньше, по восемнадцать часов в сутки. Ройенталь уже предчувствует, как будет пытаться удержать любовника от попыток работать до глубокой ночи.  
Но сейчас вечер. Они вдвоем, в постели. Ройенталю кажется, или еще остался оттенок больничного запаха. Быть может дело в лекарствах, который Оберштайн всеми силами старается не принимать.  
Никто из них не любит лечиться и Ройенталь чувствует себя впервые старше и рассудительнее, каждый вечер напоминая: «Выпить — до дна». Оберштайн каждый раз смотрит на него, и Ройенталю кажется, что все оттенки эмоций можно прочитать на его лице: от вселенской скорби, до желания пристрелить любовника на месте.  
Отодвинуть с шеи отросшую прядь. Обнять — крепко, но не давая рукам привычно соскользнуть ниже. Только украдкой поцеловать в плечо. От лекарств Оберштайн засыпает быстро, почти мгновенно. И второго, обязательного поцелуя в шею уже не чувствует.  
Пусть спит. Незачем торопить события. Ройенталь еще теснее прижимается, хотя это кажется уже невозможным, тем более что он не знает, действительно ли Оберштайну не был нанесен урон физического характера, или врач просто умолчал, не считая нужным оглашать повреждения интимного свойства. Опять-таки. Физических повреждений могло и не быть, но если... об этом тоже лучше не думать. Ройенталь готов ждать столько, сколько потребуется, не провоцируя события, боясь причинить еще больший вред. О том, чтобы спросить, не может быть и речи.  
Снова где-то в горле комом стоит глухая ярость. Он в любом случае уничтожит их всех. Независимо не от чего.  
Необходимо расслабиться. Ведь сейчас — они вместе. Оберштайн — в самом надежном, в его руках. И от этого дышится легче. Удушье отпускает и Ройенталь наконец-то может заснуть.  
Снова, все тот же сон. Пустая комната, жидкий желтый свет, и Оберштайн, с руками связанными за спиной. Только на этот раз на Оскаре нет штурмового доспеха. Вместо стола для допроса — кровать, с красивыми коваными спинками. Ройенталь походит ближе, чтобы развязать, забрать из этого страшного места, но в голове крутятся неуместный мысли. Вспоминается, как он же сам тогда связывал Оберштайну руки, как желанен тот был. Какое упоение испытывал Ройенталь от того, что этот человек принадлежит ему. Здесь и сейчас. Безоговорочно.  
Шаг, еще, ближе. Надо развязать, освободить. Но краем сознания Ройенталь понимает, что это всего лишь сон. И во сне Оберштайн желает его. Фантазия? Наркотик?. Не важно сейчас. Это его, Ройенталя, сон и никто их не потревожит. Не будет выстрелов и штурма. Только они вдвоем. И эта кровать, с узорными спинками.  
Так красив, когда судорожно облизывает пересохшие губы. Прижать ладонь к щеке, чтобы большой палец лаская, провел по нижней губе, и Оберштайн соглашается на игру, втягивая его в рот. Посасывая, смотрит в глаза и Ройенталь понимает, что желает остаться в этом сне столько, сколько возможно. Потому что можно провести губами по виску, скуле, легко поцеловать в губы, дразня. Расстегнуть рубашку, проверяя, не оставил ли кто-то чужой отметин на этой белой коже. Оставить свои. Прикусывая, дать понять, что не потерпит над Оберштайном чьей-то власти, кроме своей. Если не над разумом, то по крайней мере над телом. Обхватив рукой шею заставить встать. Он будет нежен и жесток сегодня. Только сон. Хотя бы во сне отомстить, за те страдания, который Оберштайн, пусть не желая, пусть страдая сам, но причинил ему. Ройенталю. Сгорать от желания и медлить. Покрывать поцелуями, слизывать капельки пота. Чувствовать, как Оберштайн пытается освободить руки, наверно, чтобы ответить на ласки, но не дать ему это сделать. Только в поцелуе, любовнику разрешено ответить, только тяжелым, хриплым дыханием он может показать, что ласки приятны.  
Сон становится реальнее с каждым мигом и Ройенталь попадает под его магию. Отвлечься, почувствовав губы Оберштайна на шее, и понять, что он уже не стоит рядом, а полностью обнаженный- на кровати, Из-за все еще связанных рук не может встать на четвереньки, голова упирается в простынь, только призывно расставлены ноги. Сон.  
Не нужна ни подготовка ни смазка. Ничто не мешает просто овладеть, более того, Оберштайн ждет именно этого. Но Ройенталь не может отказать себе в удовольствии поддарзнить, доставить еще большее удовольствие. Не торопиться. Оберштайн всегда говорит ему не торопиться, но теперь его черед. Медленно, наслаждаясь тем, как пальцы растягивают податливое тело, как неровно двигается Оберштайн, подаваясь навстречу. И тут Ройенталь удостоверивается, что есть только он. Только он, уже изучивший как именно доставить удовольствие, может приблизить к пику и долго удерживать, не давая кончить.  
Все великолепно, кроме одного. Ройенталь понимает, что не видит лица любимого человека. Они почти никогда не используют эту позу, потому что самое драгоценное, то, что раз за разом доставляет особенное удовольствие — видеть, как искажается лицо Оберштайна во время оргазма. Как еще одно доказательство, что Ройенталь для него — особенный. Тот, кому позволено видеть эмоции на этом лице.  
Только сон. Когда понимает, что любовник сидит у него на коленях, мерно двигаясь, и пряди щекочут лицо. Его целуют и видение настолько реально, что не выдержав, Ройенталь стонет Оберштайну в рот.  
Только сон? Почему так реальна боль в прикушенной губе и ехидный комментарий:  
\- Простите, Ройенталь, но вы так чувственно смотрите эротические сны, что я не смог удержаться, - Оберштайн чуть шевелит бедрами, и Ройенталь понимает, что последняя часть была сном лишь отчасти. Руки Оберштайна не связаны, но он дразняще медленно двигается. Как любит: чуть откинувшись назад и опираясь руками на ладони Оскара. Или наоборот, как сейчас, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать. Оберштайн знает, что когда седые пряди, мазнут Ройенталя по лицу, то он может смешно наморщить нос, а может запрокинуть голову, подставляя для поцелуев шею. И тот и другой вариант — притягательны.  
\- И о ком же вы видели столь приятный сон?  
Ройенталь, рывком садится, и Оберштайн издает низкий сдавленный стон от того, как резко вошел Ройенталь. Целовать брови, виски, губы. Провести языком по мочке уха. Руки проводят по спине, обхватывая задницу. Без слов Ройенталь просит двигаться сильнее, резче. Потому что единственное, что он может ответить:  
\- Мне кажется, я до сих пор сплю.

**  
Когда уже накрывает приятная истома и Оберштайн расслабленно устроился на груди, неторопливо размазывая подсыхающую сперму по груди и животу Ройенталя. Когда пробует ее на вкус сам и дает облизать испачканный палец. Когда Ройенталь в очередной раз решает, что, в конце концов, душ можно принять и утром, потому что вытащить его из кровати сейчас можно только прямым приказом императора, да и то не каждым, и Оберштайна он тоже никуда не выпустит, но тот вроде бы и не собирается никуда уходить. Только чувствуется, что сейчас заснет, поэтому надо повернуться на бок, дав Оберштайну возможность удобно лечь на подушку. Тогда Ройенталь все-таки спрашивает:  
\- Оберштайн, вам ведь тоже снятся эротические сны?  
\- Иногда, - отвечает тот чуть помедлив. Он ожидает услышать еще что-то, но Ройенталь молчит.  
С одной стороны «иногда» - очень расплывчатый ответ. С другой, в его власти спровоцировать такой сон и уже самому воспользоваться ситуацией.


End file.
